Grunts (Gman Squad episode)
'' For other articles entitled or referred to as "Grunts", see Grunts.'' Grunts is the third episode in the machinima/improvised skit series Gman Squad. It was released on YouTube on May 29, 2008. The episode is a follow-up to Science, and is the last time a mysterious identity will appear to display a message with regards to the Gman Squad. Plot Office Complex As the Gman Squad leaves the elevator, they notice a scientist "escaping" through a hole in the ceiling, but instead the scientist is being dragged by an unknown object (seen many times in Half-Life). They face an electric obstacle, and a Gman is electrocuted to death after trying to cross it. Before the Gmen arrange to have another competition in crossing the obstacle, a message appears on the screen from the mysterious Mr. Z, and the latter has a plan to eliminate the Gman Squad, by "fighting fire with fire". A G-man finds the switch in another room, and the rest of the squad soon follows in. Unfortunately, two get caught by Barnacles, and find a scientist being consumed by a Barnacle, much to the curiosity of the squad members. Soon after the title card appears, the Gman Squad progresses into the Office Complex (the setting of the first few minutes of the episode is set in the chapter of the same name). After returning to where they previously were (when someone finds a "secret" in a vent), they attack Xen creatures that come across them, and arrive in a room wher zombies eat dead scientists. One G-man tries to approach the zombie, but the latter reacts aggressively, leading to a G-man thinking that the approaching G-man is trying to interrupt the zombie's "lunch". As the approaching G-man backs away, headcrabs fall from the ceiling and the G-men deal with them before continuing. They then come across a door frame blocked by wooden planks. The squad wants to destroy it with crowbars, but a G-man does not want to join with the group and instead detonates a satchel charge, destroying the planks but killing the rest and soon later they come across a freezer room whose doors open and close repeatedly that kill some Gmen who attempt to pass. A G-man later mishears a scientist's speech and kills him after thinking it was an insult. Arrival of the Grunts The next scenes take place in the Half-Life chapter We've Got Hostiles. The first scene shows a scientist running while in panic and suddenly runs into a tripmine, killing him and a leading G-man. As the squad moves in, one of them suddenly slides across the slippery floor and falls down a broken elevator shaft. The rest follow him and unknowingly fall to their deaths. After hacking scientists and sentry turrets to death and running into another tripmine, the squad tries to comfort a cowering scientist, who, unknown to them, is actually running away from them. When a HECU Grunt kills the scientist, the Gman Squad, after a taunt from boris that "Nobody's steals my kil!l", the HECU squad is defeated but two G-men run into (yet another) tripmine and get killed. ''Science With the Gman Squad'' More information: Science With the Gman Squad This is the last time the segment appears in any G-man Squad episode. ''Clyde Tells How It Is'' More information: Clyde Tells How It Is Barnacle Road As the squad proceeds, they are oblivious of the presence of the barnacles in the area and as a result, most of them get caught on the Barnacles' tongues and find no way to free themselves. Later, one G-man who is still below the catwalk asks the rest how they were able to get there. He tries to use the Barnacle to catch up but however, he gets killed before reaching the mouth and falls down the floor. ''Chat with the Gman Squad'' Xanatos announces to settle something regarding comments about joining the G-man Squad and regards them as "bullshit". Discussion follows his announcement. ''Blast Pit'' The first scene shows the Gman Squad running up the catwalk and later, they arrive at a bridge with explosive barrels. One of them detonates it and the bridge pieces fall down. While the other G-men contemplate on what to do, a Gman tries to jump, but instead misses and falls down the toxic pool. A Gman jumps with a rocket launcher on his shoulder while another G-man tries to perform a Gauss Jump, but fails and instead destroys another bridge. As they enter the silo, the squad hears noise which they think is the pizza guy, and later come across an injured scientist who they kill. While entering the engine room, one of the Gmen is stuck in another Barnacle. In the engine room, they see the Tentacle capturing the scientist, and while the scientist is dragged, the squad shoots at the Tentacle to no avail. They try to fire the rocket engines to no avail and try to shoot the controls, but soon, they are teleported away. It is later revealed that Mr. Z has set up this trap. Dust The squad is teleported into the Counter-Strike: Source map Dust2, and find themselves in a "dusty" place. Soon, Clyde arrives with a trio of people and announces his apprehension of the squad after seeing them "mess up Black Mesa" and that they are "sick and tired of it". Clyde introduces himself and his crew as the "Colorful Crew". However, discussions take so long on introducing the last member that two G-men die for some reason and the surviving G-men shoot the three to death. Clyde, upon seeing his crew dead, commits suicide by a crossbow. Notes *A poster for The Bridge on the River Kwai is seen after the first bridge is destroyed. It has been speculated to have been Adolf Hitler by others. *The opening scene showing a scientist being pulled into a hole has appeared several times in the game; it has occurred more than twice in the chapter Office Complex alone. * The name of the Colorful Crew was improved between takes by Xanatos and used by Clyde in the second take. Category:Gman Squad episodes